WrestleMania 34
WrestleMania 34 was the thirty-fourth annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for their Raw and SmackDown brands. It took place on April 8, 2018, at the Mercedes-Benz Superdome in New Orleans, Louisiana. Event summary WrestleMania Women’s Battle Royal The inaugural WrestleMania Women’s Battle Royal was nearly Bayley’s moment. As she tossed her seemingly former friend, Sasha Banks, over the top rope and the WWE Universe erupted in cheers, it seemed The Huggable One had finally squeezed success. It was Naomi, however, who was left glowing on The Grandest Stage of Them All. Only one woman was left standing, but every competitor who entered this over-the-top rope melee — including Superstars from Raw, SmackDown LIVE andNXT — came to make history. And Carmella was the first to do it. Ms. Money in the Bank was attacked by virtually the entire field at the jump, and she became the first woman ever eliminated from the WrestleMania Women’s Battle Royal. Whether it was Kairi Sane’s dazzling InSane Elbow or Bianca Blair using her hair as a weapon that echoed throughout the Mercedes-Benz Superdome, it was clear that every single Superstar had come to show up and show out. With alliances forming — particularly between NXT Superstars and within SmackDown LIVE’s Riott Squad — and the numbers dwindling, preexisting personal beefs began to rear their ugly heads. The long-simmering conflict between Bayley and Sasha came to a head on The Grandest Stage of Them All after the two teamed up to eliminate several Superstars, and Bayley got her just desserts for both Royal Rumble and Elimination Chamber when she hurled Sasha over the top rope to the ground for what she believed to be the win. However, as The Huggable One began to celebrate, she turned around to a major surprise when Naomi, who had been down on the outside for most of the contest, got back in the ring. Bayley charged the former SmackDown Women’s Champion, but after feeling a Rearview from Naomi, the only hug Bayley needed was that of consoling, and Naomi threw the dazed Bayley over the top rope to win the first-ever WrestleMania Women’s Battle Royal. A year after she won the SmackDown Women’s Title on The Grandest Stage of Them All, Naomi had again made history. Glow on, girl. Charlotte Flair vs Asuka Asuka’s streak is over. After 267 wins over two and a half years, including an unmatched reign as NXT Women’s Champion, a rampage through the Raw roster, winning the Mixed Match Challenge and a historic victory in the first-ever Women’s Royal Rumble Match, The Empress of Tomorrow finally met her match in SmackDown Women’s Champion Charlotte Flair. The Queen handed Asuka her first loss, forcing The Empress of Tomorrow to tap out to the Figure-Eight Leglock at WrestleMania 34. Both competitors exuded confidence as they stepped foot on The Grandest Stage of Them All. Clad in gold, Flair arrived on a throne befitting her position as sports-entertainment royalty, flanked by a fleet of gladiators that escorted the second-generation Superstar to the squared circle. The allusions to Charlotte’s own debut as part of Triple H’s WrestleMania 30 entrance in the same venue were not lost on anyone. Asuka, meanwhile, responded by strutting to the ring with the same swagger that helped her rack up win after win between the ropes. The two competitors proved to be evenly matched in the opening moments of the bouts. Both competitors traded holds in an athletic display that left the WWE Universe in awe. After sending Flair crashing to the arena floor, The Empress of Tomorrow took control of the match, slowing it down as she wrenched on The Queen’s arm. Charlotte battled back and had her challenger in position for her picture-perfect moonsault. However, Asuka was ready for Flair, catching the champion in a triangle hold as she landed. The challenger continued to zero in on Flair’s arm and shoulder, perhaps preparing to cinch in the devastating Asuka Lock. The battle made its way to the ring apron, where The Empress of Tomorrow continued to punish the champion, taking Charlotte to the arena floor with a suplex. But despite Asuka’s grueling offense, The Queen persisted, turning a top rope struggle into a breathtaking Spanish Fly. The challenger did not let Flair’s spirit catch her off-guard, as she immediately locked on a series of vicious submissions before fighting off an attempted Figure-Eight Leglock. But in the face of peril, The Queen persisted. Charlotte locked on the Figure-Eight, and in a moment that many in the WWE Universe never expected, Asuka tapped out. As a rush of emotions overcame both competitors and the WWE Universe, The Empress of Tomorrow grabbed the microphone and made a simple proclamation: “Charlotte Flair was ready for Asuka!” The two competitors embraced in the center of the ring, both knowing that the landscape of WWE’s women’s division had changed permanently. Now, Asuka must learn how to deal with her first defeat in WWE. And Charlotte, having defeated the previously undefeated, must continue to assert her dominance. Will anyone step up to try and dethrone The Queen as SmackDown Women’s Champion? Kurt Angle & Ronda Rousey vs Triple H & Stephanie McMahon Signing Ronda Rousey may have been great for business, but it did not pay dividends for Triple H and Stephanie McMahon at WrestleMania 34. The power couple who thought they could control the former UFC Women’s Bantamweight Champion instead found themselves on the losing end of Rousey’s dreaded armbars — not to mention Kurt Angle’s Ankle Lock — in a Mixed Tag Team Match at WrestleMania 34 that will be tough for The Authority to swallow no matter how boffo the box office. Doubly tough, it turns out, because Triple H and Stephanie’s teamwork was second to none in the early goings of the match. Each time Angle began to roll against The Game, Stephanie would goad Ronda into near-interference that drew the ref’s eye, allowing The King of Kings to go dirty and reclaim the lead. As long as this chemistry remained intact, Rousey & Angle faced a long road, and sure enough, soon as The Game and his wife suffered the first miscommunication, Angle took advantage of the lull to tag in Rowdy Ronda. Rousey, it turns out, is a natural in the ring. Not only did she go after Stephanie with near unbridled ferocity, she even turned Triple H himself into a human heavy bag during a stretch where Stephanie and Angle got taken out and The Game convinced the ref to allow the action to continue anyway. Impressively, Stephanie managed to answer Rousey’s dreaded armbar each time she attempted to apply it, and her resilience paid off when The Game managed to throw Angle into his partner while The Olympic Gold Medalist was applying the Angle Lock on The King of Kings. With their opponents down, the power couple attempted stereo Pedigrees on the two Olympians, but at this point, it was Angle and Rousey who were rolling with The Authority playing catchup. Angle tossed The Game over the top rope, Rousey maneuvered her way into armbar position once again and Stephanie’s pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears. When the armbar was finally locked in, the Raw Commissioner tapped within seconds — although possibly too late to save her appendage — and The Baddest Woman on the Planet claimed her first win in WWE. In a way, Triple H and Stephanie should be feeling somewhat satisfied by all this. They went big to sign Rousey, and not only did she take to the ring like a veteran, but they got a bona fide WrestleMania moment out of her first match to boot. In short? Ronda Rousey means business. And business, it seems, is good. Alexa Bliss vs Nia Jax There’s no better place for a Superstar to experience the sweet feeling of redemption than on The Grandest Stage of Them All. Nia Jax did exactly that when she crushed her tormentor, Alexa Bliss, to capture the Raw Women’s Championship at WrestleMania. For Nia, this moment was a long time coming. After a bitter betrayal by her former friend, in which Nia overheard Bliss decrying her weight and appearance, Jax used the hurtful experience to fuel her all the way to WrestleMania. At The Show of Shows, Jax quickly got to work, slamming Bliss’ cheerleader Mickie James to the arena floor before the match even began, leaving her ineffectual on the sidelines. With James out of the picture, The Irresistible Force got off to a quick start with a dominating offense. The champion was able to battle back, however, sending Jax reeling and crashing to the arena floor. Bliss capitalized with a soaring leap from the top rope and kept up her offense with a solid in-ring attack, punctuated by a series of verbal assaults. Those hurtful words proved to be a huge mistake, however, as it only served to light a fire in Jax. After slamming Bliss’ head into the turnbuckle, Nia followed it up with a brutal slam to the canvas. Then, she hoisted the champion onto her shoulders before delivering a resounding Samoan Drop from the second rope for the win. The victory was a monumental accomplishment for Nia Jax, but, more than that, it was a win for anyone who has ever been bullied for feeling different. Results * 20-woman WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal: Naomi won by last eliminating BayleyNote * Singles match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Charlotte Flair © defeated Asuka by submission * Mixed tag team match: Kurt Angle and Ronda Rousey defeated Triple H and Stephanie McMahon by submission * Singles match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Nia Jax defeated Alexa Bliss © (with Mickie James) Note.^The other participants were: Becky Lynch, Bianca Belair, Carmella, Dakota Kai, Dana Brooke, Kairi Sane, Kavita Devi, Lana, Liv Morgan, Mandy Rose, Mickie James, Natalya, Peyton Royce, Ruby Riott, Sarah Logan, Sasha Banks, Sonya Deville, Taynara Conti Other on-screen talent * Commentators: Beth Phoenix (Women's Battle Royal) & Paige (Women's Battle Royal) * Ring announcers: JoJo & Lilian Garcia (Women's Battle Royal) * Interviewer: Charly Caruso * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery 067_WM34_04082018rf_2576--adcbfb2b7f7c01741f43146857e39838.jpg 068_WM34_04082018ej_1602--2388b3d32eafada5d1cea94f7a6c0c02.jpg 069_WM34_04082018ej_1623--a6d95ca6ab6d38a3d8130e41452ebd87.jpg 070_WM34_04082018jg_0852--d100f84d403de86872e93dd93bddf2b8.jpg 071_WM34_04082018ej_1279--c45a05fd6b4a8534522bccda7b17514b.jpg 072_WM34_04072018cm_00720--6c19fdb0394676fd3ed4db459f761387.jpg 073_WM34_04082018rf_2310--30eb38940dec5bddb031e03c2f237240.jpg 074_WM34_04082018rf_2723--d05a79768565b79e664401f67bc5638b.jpg 075_WM34_04082018rf_2743--d5ef8ee8fda7457955e39cacf655a185.jpg 076_WM34_04072018cm_00741--d7aa00ed5890b276e4ae50e54d357ca4.jpg 077_WM34_04082018rf_2761--708bcac0d5147f4604fc9e6e6a6282b6.jpg 078_WM34_04082018jg_0920--afd2639e941bc33152d6527708bcde26.jpg 079_WM34_04082018rf_2368--d849324f8020c9538455f5ed9e56f9a1.jpg 080_WM34_04082018rf_2787--3994306b534ba7c9f816d9cbfef6d01c.jpg 081_WM34_04082018jg_0930--f97b1f6227c2bab18d4db392ab2a1d55.jpg 082_WM34_04082018jg_0937--4b9185ca953688e564185ebc5f748c5d.jpg 083_WM34_04082018rf_2822--c2751f3533e3d7e8bb180b644e9b550c.jpg 084_WM34_04082018ej_1289--cbd3c35896b22df0c1ab94db96a89d40.jpg 085_WM34_04072018cm_00801--11430bf17d4495e525a496ff1167d6ec.jpg 086_WM34_04082018jg_0994--7c5c95249992968c0ae8b882a731146c.jpg 087_WM34_04072018cm_00814--0a9b085f507b13e8486352d46b32806d.jpg 088_WM34_04082018rf_2930--aee87455085dd8b5dbe5eb312daa32ad.jpg 089_WM34_04082018rf_2933--dbe79ff55051589f661774ede26d9ca2.jpg 090_WM34_04082018rf_2893--a6ef64c35084cdb8bf61d97b0a9a16b4.jpg 091_WM34_04082018rf_2926--f85c7ff5b737f03b9c844a7f9f83a0b4.jpg 092_WM34_04072018cm_00834--649a824382b60605c2de8406d8427bdb.jpg 093_WM34_04072018cm_00836--a7b2832979fb95c46760597689c0d407.jpg 094_WM34_04082018rf_2965--54b8ad521b246b26778ab45c0204af99.jpg 095_WM34_04072018cm_00841--ec55777d304d6b90ff11937a89c134bf.jpg 097_WM34_04072018cm_00847--c077522c0e80d91cd4317fb484f9db6b.jpg 098_WM34_04082018ej_1321--a86fc01fe09a7fe8f229a696a77e59f5.jpg 099_WM34_04082018rf_3034--20586b0767211388fa412a4252d95f00.jpg 100_WM34_04082018rf_3056--afff386c470da6739223f633ca8d005f.jpg 101_WM34_04072018cm_00873--d9db226e643c1d7bb03aee063a7d36e6.jpg 102_WM34_04082018rf_3125--0d5b0a031b47bf79ce7edf8125d22e22.jpg 103_WM34_04072018cm_00902--c8155896319271d05b3c0e8aa6e09eb8.jpg 104_WM34_04082018rf_3183--da1067298261ad90ccf9c6fa9037ba09.jpg 160_WM34_04072018cm_01975--8fde33c1694b1ba93d5c27aade282abc.jpg 161_WM34_04082018ej_2426--7575019b1e1d291860cf57397a9dc00b.jpg 162_WM34_04082018ej_2453--f25ed4ed107df235318b9e4bc91cbcc5.jpg 163_WM34_04082018rf_5593--8d50f03ea14a6664cb8e012d056fac7c.jpg 164_WM34_04082018rf_5646--c3069b885fadc88ba6d2b03fd9300ee6.jpg 165_WM34_04082018rf_5671--75d3e58559439a2cedfdf3feeecda8f0.jpg 166_WM34_04082018rf_5677--ee490243d78e91d026bac5928eb32946.jpg 167_WM34_04082018rf_5722--382dac3dfdac2b72cecdcecf4b9afd44.jpg 168_WM34_04082018rf_5747--eb2fd153626d69dacd11390a3c376b97.jpg 169_WM34_04082018rf_5789--c56b5ba39515c4fa20a9253a511388c8.jpg 170_WM34_04072018cm_02055--135f6d830bab28008a7a759fe48d9084.jpg 171_WM34_04082018rf_5928--45193f10047195a33f76e5a84232809c.jpg 172_WM34_04082018rf_6007--e7169548aa68e1046d8be6a0c5460ce4.jpg 173_WM34_04082018rf_6028--3ef9532426c5d44c277021fd1a0fb25c.jpg 174_WM34_04072018cm_02117--b21b7e99ce84f2fe392342845e4cf744.jpg 175_WM34_04082018rf_6085--c3d317e6602ddb3136e02585aa751d23.jpg 176_WM34_04082018rf_5133--964dabd9e2413189293bc8e225db5d2a.jpg 177_WM34_04072018cm_02129--b7fb48cb75cb8b772d69b0464f908ff1.jpg 179_WM34_04082018rf_5209--f8401ed5bf656ab1e6612b885293925f.jpg 180_WM34_04072018cm_01847--1f82418bacdcdda313fc53e19b10e54a.jpg 181_WM34_04072018cm_02150--19005904ecbe90abf1f54f3ca8b0212e.jpg 182_WM34_04072018cm_02167--0e646e8bcbff6213428604b0bf4d0f5a.jpg 184_WM34_04082018rf_6194--6191f29ea376582e92bcbec2ff88613c.jpg 185_WM34_04082018rf_6216--b3dbeae19dfc851fb97583522538c78d.jpg 186_WM34_04072018cm_02206--2ac0b3bc34f5ac3064d782198b9c5b47.jpg 187_WM34_04072018cm_02222--27ef33d2fb08c06935d0a47eb746181a.jpg 188_WM34_04072018cm_02228--b31f33ae79685dd8947e498e86acad51.jpg 189_WM34_04072018cm_01879--1828a9333579aba65ead3c02e21fdca0.jpg 190_WM34_04082018rf_5313--28984c1121b372b24b96fb03d4f7349d.jpg 191_WM34_04072018cm_02271--9dfa97e5b3807781c4dd881a0742f309.jpg 192_WM34_04082018jg_2040--98656aa99a713132a94c2def86b5efde.jpg 193_WM34_04072018cm_02310--2e35e24afea3d638305c35a46ecb2b01.jpg 194_WM34_04082018dg_1509--adad536b92cf99918aa0af94649a4a6b.jpg 195_WM34_04072018cm_02328--955bc8a63a6044eaa8e59baef4edfba5.jpg 196_WM34_04082018ej_2505--e9616292302b423f1566b14bd41d40cc.jpg 197_WM34_04082018dg_1721--576cbb308d63a98d157a7f10fe1ea191.jpg 198_WM34_04072018cm_01955--e2a2dc26e5e45d5c3a2351779df980e2.jpg 199_WM34_04082018ej_2659--96aaaa4e36ef4764debd7f58d60d8509.jpg 240_WM34_04072018cm_02992--86887c71e893398828ede74a4a7e7f11.jpg 241_WM34_04082018rf_7106--0cf8ecef0047012df32e6cadc330c05d.jpg 242_WM34_04082018ej_3180--735eafb7b8b5d79389aad1704fe580ae.jpg 243_WM34_04082018dg_2158--2f6c6ff5890748d6cd10c5805d397e97.jpg 244_WM34_04082018rf_7400--73a31c3f352ef18b2b67a70644963e1e.jpg 245_WM34_04082018rf_7406--b2a584d0f21c61384e7343d4fe4aa0be.jpg 248_WM34_04082018rf_7493--719bfd07b83bc1e6a3fb1ca178cff1ed.jpg 249_WM34_04072018cm_03278--1896b0f3ee714bb00219c6313590700e.jpg 250_WM34_04082018rf_7532--ad845a69521601d33abd16ebc785d8a0.jpg 251_WM34_04072018cm_03284--cfd54570f371627c32f8848f532d31f9.jpg 252_WM34_04072018cm_03293--ecd68184a580991888bc42a301c748ce.jpg 253_WM34_04072018cm_03310--6b015fcf4173cc3434e9e3a8622e7f47.jpg 254_WM34_04072018cm_03314--15dcd1c03e10fd6e167f8c6dffcc5ea5.jpg 255_WM34_04072018cm_03325--05706f92599c066b8a8089c6bfd54ff0.jpg 256_WM34_04082018jg_2903--25142591fe6242d4091dd6292e054e67.jpg 257_WM34_04072018cm_03343--e2e6bc81c70d9e2a28ebcdb47b400516.jpg 258_WM34_04072018cm_03368--e27bb4576342856d468277033da47dd1.jpg 261_WM34_04072018cm_03424--7e843eddd675acf9e245535a3793cf01.jpg 262_WM34_04082018jg_2946--8482c8137954f295ddb54ff9092645e8.jpg 263_WM34_04072018cm_03464--bad02fdd1ebff1e66de5838a105c189d.jpg 264_WM34_04072018cm_03496--08d59b96177c4dd3d88f8f59404e5437.jpg 265_WM34_04072018cm_03525--b64341e1166da679eb512523ac97d7f7.jpg 266_WM34_04072018cm_03587--d5e24c67afc1abadca5d82b003e26b9d.jpg 267_WM34_04082018jg_3027--83af099f001647dfbaa30e11a4c8e8c0.jpg 268_WM34_04072018cm_03592--7af2e2c80f452f7ab31c1c59ae31a67e.jpg 269_WM34_04072018cm_03598--18c7ca1c4524aead39309a243def1d14.jpg 271_WM34_04082018jg_3043--cb068d61918b0f5ac2b57a5af0765402.jpg 272_WM34_04072018cm_03614--e60b0d93678da27bb5cbba075c284545.jpg 273_WM34_04072018cm_03641--5b0a60b407cb39360bb42a3e3a23b8f7.jpg 274_WM34_04072018cm_03676--19adbc4c88d73d95475b54321dc9afd5.jpg 275_WM34_04072018cm_03703--8a8ec0746016dc507790234db0b2bdfa.jpg 276_WM34_04082018rf_7642--7acf2efac8f93f6d9068f235e0e7423f.jpg 277_WM34_04082018rf_7664--9bd921255dcd8fe4db8b6fb4b0098cf1.jpg 278_WM34_04082018jg_3125--3027e5cb79035620ab9a062f2ac6d912.jpg 279_WM34_04072018cm_03755--1c570ec19bb4c2af0481b1194112e511.jpg 280_WM34_04072018cm_03763--4a1b4bde741daf3a69d249b2322982dd.jpg 281_WM34_04082018rf_8018--8fb0f437e36c667afd6850d046d43994.jpg 282_WM34_04082018rf_7749--8608100667209b093f1c0be7080870ea.jpg 284_WM34_04082018rf_7879--121f0e32528a64c118b9cae367d85dba.jpg 425_WM34_04082018dg_3603--aa2ab2ae4e8addf5e4e23d07340a48e6.jpg 426_WM34_04082018ej_5196--5c99f00725007e6b060325d910d0c957.jpg 427_WM34_04082018jg_4641--66e4f63ef9e4605bf2372098e2f9fe07.jpg 428_WM34_04082018dg_3709--f07b9cb7ee84f7910ac2294d75f725fe.jpg 429_WM34_04082018rf_11359--748f0b28a547d90434f3f94abea4cfac.jpg 430_WM34_04082018jg_4679--206e1f2879fa06d7f33663f48393a455.jpg 431_WM34_04082018rf_11386--93aa9a8ce0dcdcc1b729a302458bad4d.jpg 432_WM34_04072018cm_05902--3efb30248857a9b393a61d8d0803e9ea.jpg 433_WM34_04082018rf_11227--8f749995c54b02c257c5142583efe1bf.jpg 434_WM34_04082018rf_11244--79b88a5c5169f01d6951382c53b947a8.jpg 435_WM34_04072018cm_06080--e2faf89eabe72698bc92557d3de2f74f.jpg 436_WM34_04072018cm_06088--33ec8449b450ccc5fdfb5c8dac0fe86d.jpg 437_WM34_04082018rf_11407--d553466bfedb7aa9383aa341e8d03119.jpg 438_WM34_04082018rf_11425--3c33c5a5bb822f2693cf6ccba77b2a6d.jpg 439_WM34_04072018cm_06100--9fbf8c186d195e4bc8a8b0d51d247c54.jpg 440_WM34_04082018rf_11435--e8520b52179820f11052ed7a45066cf5.jpg 441_WM34_04072018cm_06109--eae2c28ab57eba24f9647e22814757ca.jpg 442_WM34_04082018rf_11458--a6f20b1b74ec1d86a4e6971a92d4e9c5.jpg 443_WM34_04072018cm_06111--482023405164d65089d016f0bf97236d.jpg 444_WM34_04082018rf_11503--f1baa1a5f8f8ecc3536c6f80d34fde58.jpg 445_WM34_04082018rf_11527--9f163fba20728846d4d3b1684ece4448.jpg 446_WM34_04082018rf_11606--f568c3305bd7af45ed795b281e452a17.jpg 447_WM34_04082018rf_11612--5f2ff6fe68beee64fac29bf4ebe7b143.jpg 448_WM34_04072018cm_06154--7012e0d46c3f4a02bf98879d24d1e6e9.jpg 449_WM34_04082018rf_11639--41acea3db84ae26782442810fb3b5927.jpg 450_WM34_04082018rf_11658--ccc9c93b32c35260e035b6ac8a3cedd7.jpg 451_WM34_04072018cm_06187--d067abbd19fd8c480a00394013080d79.jpg 452_WM34_04082018rf_11715--4c2a7a32aa566eba2c0823d5e332c819.jpg 453_WM34_04072018cm_06208--013501d96f0da26a52bae48c3cfdfce9.jpg 454_WM34_04072018cm_06220--70e24f464875bec36d6d14c1aeaaac3a.jpg 455_WM34_04082018jg_4794--75695f751be5b20f41e1275d085cd1a0.jpg 456_WM34_04082018rf_11787--1d67b73ab1ec68e8225616e19feadac3.jpg 457_WM34_04082018rf_11795--9088d485d5a9c730f65a6c4b6ff7a656.jpg 458_WM34_04082018rf_11817--92d895795e71a960045612eaf119cd1f.jpg 459_WM34_04072018cm_06254--8d7cf839aba413660a3b33638024f55d.jpg 460_WM34_04082018rf_11840--cec66392e1d45656ffc45f876201999f.jpg 461_WM34_04082018rf_11856--0e0d59be5656b0784302bec9388c29e4.jpg 462_WM34_04082018rf_11859--25b1763f7de22c95905ec6086d588f4f.jpg 463_WM34_04072018cm_06301--eebf5cd7b4eb50a1050047548295466f.jpg 464_WM34_04082018ej_5144--969a2908bfb08e08fa105e0baa2bce64.jpg Media Category:2018 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Asuka Category:Bayley Category:Becky Lynch Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Bianca Belair Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Charly Caruso Category:Dakota Kai Category:Dana Brooke Category:JoJo Category:Kairi Sane Category:Kavita Devi Category:Lana Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Liv Morgan Category:Mandy Rose Category:Mickie James Category:Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Paige Category:Peyton Royce Category:Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Sasha Banks Category:Sonya Deville Category:Stephanie McMahon Category:Taynara Conti